Contando estrellas
by Dakada
Summary: muajajaja no les dire nada lean xD no es cierto es una historia de romance y aventura para todos :DD


**Hola,(n.n)/  
se me antojo hacer un historia NaLu(Natsu x Lucy) tenia inspiración una idea y tiempo así que por que no ? espero que lo disfruten y a leer se ha dich**

* * *

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de Magnolia,los rayos eran calidos y tocaban la piel de una forma tierna y amable,pero un viento frio se podia sentir,pero en la ciudad estaba en paz sobretodo en un gremio donde era muy poco común que estubiera en calma,Este gremio era conocido como Fairy tail,en este se encontraban cientos de magos poderosos y personas de un gran corazón capaces de darlo todo si un amigo estaba en peligro,era el gremio numero uno en toda magnolia,además de tener un gran fuerza,tenían recuerdos que los unian y que los hacian cada vez mas fuerte y nobles día a día ellos la amistad era lo mas importante del mundo

Mientras la ciudad de magnolia permanecía en paz,dentro de un gran gremio se encontraba un chico de pelos rosados y un cuerpo fuerte,se encontraba mirando una repisa donde se tenían colocados varios papeles que contenían para lo que ellos vivían.

-Hey,Happy,¿Qué trabajo deberiamos tomar?-le pregunto a un gato pequeño de color azul que volaba junto a el  
-No lo se,oh¡ tengo una idea,si le preguntamos a lucy y que ella decida-sugirio nuestro gato azulado  
-No es mala idea,vamos a por Lucy-salieron corriendo de su preciado gremio,para correr por las calles con la esperanza de poder encontrar a su amiga

Se encontraban corriendo por las calles de magnolia,el día era hermoso y cálido,era un día especial para algunos ,el chico de cabellos rosados y el lindo gatito color azul salieron en su busqueda hasta llegar a una casa bien decorada de dos pisos,como era su costumbre en vez de usar la puerta,entraron por la ventana(xD eso es muy divertido) para encontrarse con una habitación muy bien cuidada abrir la ventana y al entrar no encontraron a aquella mujer que buscaban.

-que mal,no esta aquí-Dijo el pelirosa decepcionado-y nos molestamos en venir hasta aquí-Puso una cara haciendo un puchero  
-Que tal si la esperamos,tendrá que regresar-Comentó su acompañante-  
-Si sera lo mejor,pero sera mas seguro que ya este en el gremio,ire a revisar-Dijo mientras se colocaba en la ventana para salir e ir a buscar  
-Creo que sera mas rapido si yo voy,despues de todo puedo volar-el chico pelirosa acepto su idea y dejo salir a su amigo,para que este saliera volando a su punto de partida,despues de un tiempo de que su amigo saliera el pelirosa se quedo solo en la habitacion

-Lucy donde estas?-se pregunto a si mismo mientras se acostaba en la cama,depues de un tiempo quedo dormido,unos minutos despues de este acto una puerta se escucho abrirse y de ella entro una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos achocolatados vestia una pijama de color rosa junto con un pans del mismo cerro la puerta de tras suyo y entro para notar la precensia del chico sobre su cama.

-Natsu? que estas haciendo aquí? despierta,-le decía tratando de despertar a Natsu,sin lograrlo esta se resigno y solo lo miro,Ella logro ver una imagen que nunca mostraba aquel chico,parecía indefenso y sobretodo muy tierno,este tenia su típico chaleco sin nada abajo de el,unos pantalones que dejaban ver parte de su pierna y una bufanda blanca rodeando su cuello,además este tenia una mano colocada estrategicamente en su boca para que pareciera lindo (?),y la otra mano acompañaba a la otra dejando ver lo mas tierno de su ser, noto esto y se le quedo mirando por unos instantes observando su rostro,esa ecena era algo muy raro en el después de ese incidente,Lucy sintió que debería dejarlo dormir un poco así que se alejo y busco algo de ropa para luego dirigirse al baño a cambiarse,cuando salio vestía,una blusa color rojo escotada,un unos shorts negros,acompañado de unos zapatos del mismo color negro,se peino el cabello de media coleta viendo hacia un lado,Natsu despertó al notar el olor de Lucy,se paro inmediatamente para luego lentamente hacia ella.

-Lucy¡-dijo mientras le abrazaba por la espalda  
-NATSU¡,KYA¡-se separo de el-Que crees que estas haciendo,me espantaste-Le regaño mientras Natsu la veia con una cara de niño regañado-Bueno como sea que estas haciendo aqui?  
-Happy y yo venimos a buscarte para que hiciéramos un trabajo-le explico a Lucy mientras se agarraba la cabeza-  
-Que trabajo?-pregunto la achocolatada  
-No lo hemos decidido,queriamos que tu lo escogieras-  
-Bueno,me hace falta algo de efectivo,asi que un momento donde esta happy?-pregunto mirando a todos lados  
-Fue a buscarte a fairy tail,pensamos que ya estarias ahí-dijo mientras este se le acercaba  
-Bueno vayámonos tenemos que elegir un trabajo no?-le dio una sonrisa muy cálida,y luego le agarro la mano para salir  
-Se gussssstan,hehe-dijo un gatito azulado que ya se encontraba en la habitación-  
-que no¡-dijo Lucy alterada y algo roja  
-Natsu,la cargo en sus brazos para salir porla ventana-HAAAAAA¡,CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE USES LA PUERTA¡-se quejo mientras se refugia en el cuerpo de Natsu-  
-Vamonos,Lucy,Happy-corrió para llegar mas deprisa,detrás de el se encontraban Lucy y Happy tratando de seguirle el paso-

Llegaron a Fairy Tail muy alegres,dirigiendose hacia repisa donde se encontraba los trabajos,Lucy,Happy y Natsu se situaron en frente de esta,buscando un trabajo para poder ganar algo de efectivo, para muchos en el gremio ya era normal para ellos verlos juntos en la repisa,desde hace unas semanas Lucy habia elegido varios trabajos a los que asistian,la mayoria eran trabajos no muy complicados solo una persona conocia el porque de esto

Después de unos instantes la rubia,eligió un trabajo,se trataba de ir en busca de unos bandidos pero pagaban una buena recompensa de 4,000 ,estaba bien para solo unos bandidos.

-Vayamos a hacer este Natsu,sera fácil con tu presencia-Le dio una gran sonrisa,mientras le daba el papel con el trabajo que harían  
-Capturar unos bandidos?,claro hace mucho que no peleo¡  
-Seguranmente no serviras de nada-Dijo un chico semidesnudo  
-Gray tu ropa-dijo la maga estelar  
-A como es que sucedio¡-Dijo mientras buscaba su ropa  
-Pervertido-le dijo Natsu  
-Que dijistes flamita  
-que no escuchas,cubito de hielo  
-Paren ya¡-dijo en un tono triste la rubia  
-tch,bueno para asegurarme de que todo estara bien ire con ustedes-Detras de gray se vio una silueta ya conocida  
-Gray sama,puedo ir con ustedes-Dijo una chica de cabello color azul y piel blanca  
-Juvia,claro ven con nosotros  
-Gracias gray sama-dijo mientras tenia unos corazoncitos en sus ojos-  
-Ya que estamos todos,sera mejor irnos-Propuso Natsu-Gray tu te quedas  
-Ya quisieras-dio en tono burlon  
-Bueno bueno vamonos no,dijo mientras esta agarraba a su compañero de equipo de la mano,ocasionando que esta se sonrojara,Gray solo sonrio un poco mientras natsu era secuestrado por lucy,ya se encontraban fuera de fairy tail y el pelirosado no podia dejar de mirar a lucy,su sonrisa,su calidez,su Natsu se refugio en su amigo ocacioanando una charla improvisada sobre el trabajo,este al darse cuenta le siguio la corriente hasta que este se calmara.

El tiempo paso y nuestro equipo de magos se encontraban listos para irse mañana en la mañ se encontraba caminando hacia un pequeño parque cerca de su hogar,el aire era frio y acariciaba su rostro en muchos sentidos ,pero a el no le afectaba ya que su mente estaba en otro mundo,vio un lugar pacifico para pensar libremente,''_Que hare,despues de todo no se que piensa ella de estos sentimientos la mayoria de las veces solo somos amigos,la verdad no creo que me vea como algo mas''_,se sento en una banca y empezo a pensar en muchisimas se veia serio,y algo preocupado.

Natsu,pense que estarias aqui-mientras le agarraba la espalda  
-Gray¡ deja de seguirme-Le grito mientras gray se sentaba a su lado  
-No puedo despues de ver que tienes la cola entre las patas-le comentos mientras natsu recibia un golpe fuerte en la cabeza-Que demonios estas pensado Natsu¡  
-Callate-dijo mientras volteaba a otro lado  
-Natsu-le regaño gray  
-Es solo que me preocupa,no se que hacer-dijo mientras trataba de no ver a los ojos a Gray-No creo que me vea asi

Gray entendio lo que Natsu decia,despues de todo era su amigo,este decidio darle una mano

-Natsu recuerdas este lugar-Le pregunto mientras trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor  
-Si lo recuerdo bien-

Flash Back

* * *

ya se hacia de noche,estaban en el atardecer en la gran ciudad de magnolia,Un chico pelirosa se encontraba con la mirada baja caminando por un parque hacia demasiado frio como para salir,pero este se negaba a regresar,sus mejillas se encontraban algo coloradas y su corazon estaba acelerado,despues de todo estaba pensando en esa persona tiempo paso y decidio sentarse bajo un arbol y ocultar su cabeza entre sus frio le atacaba como si quisiera congelarlo,el tiempo era muy malo sin embargo el se encontraba ahi senta bajo un para su suerte Gray se encontraba por los alrededores,Este se percato de el dragon slayer y noto su estado de animo por lo que cedio para ayudarle

-Natsu,que te sucede pareces depremido-Le pregunto  
-Nada que te interese -Le respondio para que se marchara  
-Te ves apagado natsu-le dijo preocupado  
-Natsu le miro con una cara extraña-Quita esa cara me da asco  
-Ese es al natsu que conosco,echando me la contra-le comento y le dio un golpe-Que ingrato despues de que te quiero ayudar que te sucede o te lo sacare a golpes  
-Intentalo cubito de hielo-Le dijo con un aura negra chocando sus frentes  
-Jejeje lo hare-Pero este se separo de el dejando al pelirosa como un completo idiota  
-Gray¡ ya dejame de molestar-Le grito  
-Soy yo quien te molesta o es alguien mas-Le pregunto mirando lo a los ojos  
-Hee¡-Tomo algo de saliba ya que el cubito de hielo no se equivocaba-Callate  
-mmm.. pareces patetico chico-Le dijo gray  
-no me digas chico paraces como si supieras tanto-Le dijo mientras lanzaba fuego por la boca  
-Se mucho para tu información chico-Le dijo en tono burlón  
-No me llames chico¡-  
-no puedo-Ledijo mirandolo directamente  
-Porque?¡-dijo aun cabreado con el  
-Por que no estas actuando como el verdadero natsu-le contesto mientras le daba un golpe-Natsu nunca se depremiria daria la cara ante lo que esta enfrentando,alguien que se rinde ante cualquier situacion no tiene derecho a hacerse llamar como le han puesto sus santos padres para que enfrentara la vida,y ya que no estas actuando como el verdadero natsu solo te dire chico  
-mmm... esta bien te contare,pero no te vayas a burlar entiendes¡-dijo mientras le señalaba con el el dedo  
-Esta bien-  
-Bueno pues-Natsu no sabia como decirle a su eterno rival lo que le sucedia,y opto por decirle direcftamente-pues... yo -se sonrojo-y-yo me-me  
-Dilo de una vez-Le grito gray  
-YO ME ENAMORE¡-le respondio fuerte y claro escondiendo de nuevo entres sus piernas-  
-Que?-gray se quedo sorprendido ante tal respuesta-te enamorastes? mmm...  
-Que?-le prengunto natsu-Que me estas mirando?¡ cubo de hielo  
-OHH¡-decia mientras le señalaba con el dedo boquiabierto-no me digas que te enamorastes de Lissana,si es asi que bueno¡-le dijo mientras le pasaba el brazo por la espalda dandole unas palmadas  
-Te equivocas¡-le grito mientras volvia a sacar fuego por la boca,el aire se estaba haciendo cada vez mas frio y la noche les cubrio con su oscuridad-Es Lucy  
-Lucy¡?-dijo asonbrado el mago de hielo-  
-Por que te asombras¡?-dijo aun molesto con el  
-Pues es tu comopañera de equipo y si las cosas no salen bien jamas sera lo mismo-dijo algo preocupado por flamita (xD)  
-no,ella no sera asi seguiremos siendo amigos sin importar lo que suceda,aun si lo nuestro no funciona,ella no dejara que esto le afecte,ella es noble y muy segura,ella no caera tan facil-dijo mientras alzaba su cabeza al cielo y veia las cuantas estrellas que aparecian-  
-gray se quedo pasmado ante su repuesta-tienes razon,ella es lucy,no caera tan facil,y que planeas hacer?  
-De que hablas?-pregunto extrañado el dragon slayer-  
-No te le declararas,seria lo mas común-  
-aun no,esperare un tiempo a aclarar mis ideas,despues de todo ella es mi primer amor

* * *

fin del flash back

La mañana era hermosa,el sol brillaba como nunca,de un tono dorado y tocaba la piel de los habitantes de magnolia,el viento era fresco y suave,natsu gray juvia y lucy ya se encontraban listos para poder irse a atrapar a aquellos bandidos,''_la mañana es hermosa''_ se oia en los pensamientos de natsu ''_todo es perfecto,el sol la calidez,mis amigos,y tambien Lucy'' _la mañana siguio y ya se encontraban para partir.

-Natsu happy-grito una maga de cabello rubio y ojos achocolatados,-Vamos-Le ragalo un tierna sorisa mientras cogia la mano del pelirosa  
-Vamos,happy lucy-le siguio la corriente,dejandose llevar por la maga estelar,o mas bien su maga estelar

Desde ese dia las cosas cambiarian para siempre en sus vidas,el amor,el dolor,el miedo,la alegria pero sobretodo la amistad se desetaria para bien o para mal,todo lo que hace falta es que ellos la enfrente no como magos de fairy tail,sino como ellos mismos,la vida es hermosa,pero aun asi es fria y ellos logran tener momentos de felicidad en la vida,por esos seran aquellos que liberen de aquel pecado a aquella persona que siempre los acompaño

Fin del capitulo

* * *

**Hola espero que les haya gustado,y necesito su ayuda,este fic va a ser nalu,pero quiero saber si tambien quieren que incluya el gruvia o cualquier otra sus comentarios y diganme,solo para cumlir el capricho del que mas tenga comentarios asi que gracias por leer **


End file.
